


The Mettaton Song

by ProdigyGaming_YT



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Undertale
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/pseuds/ProdigyGaming_YT
Summary: A parody of The Oogie Boogie Song.





	

Well, well, well.  
What have we here?  
The fallen human, eh?  
Oh, I'm REALLY scared.

So you're the human I need to take out... well, well.  
Action!

You're joking, you're joking,  
This cannot be on my screen  
You're joking me, you've gotta be,  
This can't be a good scene,

You're weak, and you're harmless,  
I'm not sure which is worse,  
I might just blow my circuits,  
If I don't die laughing first!

When clever Mettaton says,  
There's trouble behind that door,  
You'd better attention now,  
Cause I'll kill you in the CORE.

And you're not shaking,  
You're doing something wrong.  
Darling, this is the last time,  
Someone will battle Mettaton.

Oh yeah. (Oh yeah.) Oh yeah. (Oh yeah.) Oh yeah. (Oh yeah.)

(We love it Mettaton!)

Well, if my ratings are low,  
Then there is recording I need to do,  
I think I'll make a special cake,  
The crowd will love it too.

And don't ya know the one thing,  
That would make the cake so nice?  
Your fresh human SOUL,  
Will add the perfect spice!

Oh yeah. (Oh yeah.) Oh yeah. (Oh yeah.) Oh yeah. (Oh yeah.)

(We love it Mettaton!)

Open this door, or you will face the dire consequences!  
The human needs some help from me, METTA, come to your senses!

Oh, Alphys, you're joking,  
I can't believe my ears,  
Could somebody shut the doctor up,  
I'm drowning in my tears,

It's perfect, for my ratings  
But you're a little bit too much,  
Now, without your permission, I think I'll do my stuff.

What are going to do?

Put on the best show I can.

Oh, the sound of cheering fans to me is music in the air,  
Cause the perfect TV Star, although I play fair,  
I'll admit, it's much more fun, when someone's life is the line,  
Not mine, of course, but theirs, Alphys,  
Now that will do just fine.

Open this fast or you will answer for this heinous act!

Oh, Doctor, you're something,  
You've put me in a spin.  
You are not quite comprehending,  
The postition that you're in.

It's over, they're done for, they haven't got a prayer.  
Cause I am Mettaton, and -

WAIT! Is that, A MIRROR?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 exclusive. Also, a little late...


End file.
